Memory Reliability Availability and Serviceability (Memory RAS) features can include features such as memory mirroring, memory sparing, memory RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks), etc. Memory RAS features are increasingly becoming more important in various computer related market segments such as server market segments, including low end server market segments. Memory RAS features help server application availability by providing mechanisms to recover and/or reconstruct memory data without bringing the system down in cases where erroneous data is supplied by the memory devices. Such memory RAS features need to be enabled in server platforms without severely impacting the performance of the system.
Memory RAS features have been implemented in systems using centralized memory where a centralized memory controller coordinates all access to the memory and centralized decision making occurs. However, it would be advantageous to have memory RAS features provided in distributed memory systems using distributed logic and/or distributed decision making where point-to-point scalable coherent interconnects connect various processing nodes and multiple memory controllers are able to cooperate using message control. However, such a system poses unique challenges that have not previously been addressed.